Adventures of Kidomomo
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: Momo and Kido are two opposite people, no? But that doesn't mean opposites cannot attract. Come with this lovely pair on their journey of love, discovering one another's different weaknesses and strengths, and overall enjoyment of life. [Chapter 13]: "Thank you."
1. Jealousy

ATTENTION!

It has come to my attention that there is an intense lack of Kidomomo, Kidoaya, and Kidomary! This is a travesty that must be rectified! To all of you Kidoaya, Kidomomo, and Kidomary lovers - do not fear! OUAP is here to satisfy your search! There shall be three new fanfictions constantly updated by me thankfully due to three special blogs on tumblr; ask-kidomomo, swagyano, and I don't know one for kidomary so I'm gonna spring on that one! Anyway, this first fanfiction shall be wrapped around Kido x Momo! It shall be called "The Adventures of Kidomomo!", very inventive no? Yes! Well, here I go!

* * *

**Jealous?**

Ever since she joined the Dan, being an idol hadn't been as bad as it usually was. She loved the food, she loved the fans, and she loved the way that her music inspired others. However, there is one thing that she didn't love and it also pissed off someone quite close to her. The sun was beating down rather hard on the two of them as they walked through the streets. Kido Tsubomi, the girlfriend of Momo Kisaragi, was rather scary-looking as she glared at every boy who tried to take a picture of her or ask her out. The two of them weren't holding hands and they were walking side by side, and Kido wasn't very noticeable unlike Momo but it was still disrespectful. She contemplated grabbing Kido's hand but she didn't want to see like a clingy girlfriend or startle her. Kido contemplated grabbing Momo's hand but she didn't want to startle her or seem like an overprotective girlfriend. The two of them mentally sighed and continued walking, as long as Momo stood next to Kido she wouldn't be noticed too much. However, a rush in the crowd separated them and Momo was desperately looking for her until she knocked into a blonde haired boy.

The boy seemed ready to yell at her until he noticed who she was. His eyes filled with stars and he stood to his feet before brushing his hair back in an attempt to be suave. Momo knew where this was going and she tried desperately to find a way to escape although the crowd was closely knit. As he came closer, she could smell his shaving cream and the cologne that he sprayed on himself which was overpowering.

"You're Momo Kisaragi, right?"

_No duh._

"My name is.."

_I could careless_.

"You know, we would make a great pair together. My friends are often telling me that I should just ask you out already. What do you think?"

_I don't even know you and I already have a girlfriend, so just.._

"U-Uhm, you see.." Momo stammered.

He seemed to draw closer seeing her awkwardness as shyness instead. Momo panicked inwardly, her eyes darting about looking for Kido but she couldn't spy her in this crowd. His head came closer and she was pressed flush against a wall, her eyes closed.

_Kido!_

A blur of green and purple raced through the crowd and when Momo opened her eyes, Kido was staring her dead in the face while he was laying inside of a trash can face first. Kido's hood had fallen in her rush, and her eyes held emotions of apology and worry. Sighing softly, Momo smiled.

"Its okay, he didn't touch me. He only knocked me out with his smell," Momo joked.

Though Kido's face caused her nervous laughter to falter. In an instant, she could hear people around them muttering about them.

"Where did those two girls go?"

"Poor guy, he'll be cleaning garbage out of his hair for weeks."

"Eh? Kido, did you-"

Her statement was cut off as Kido's lips pressed to hers, her hand wrapped around her wrist. She held Momo there, and Momo's eyes widened before slowly falling close savoring the soft taste of Kido. When they broke apart, a blush settled on Kido's cheeks.

"Tsubomi?"

The blush darkened.

_So cute._

"I'm sorry, I just.. I don't like it when other people touch you or fawn over you. Gomen."

Momo squealed and tackled Kido to the ground kissing her as soon as she could.

_Its okay, I get jealous too_.


	2. I Love You

**I Love You**

Kido had always been a rather quiet person. Even when they first met, she was often silent only saying things that needed to be said and nothing more. However, there was one thing that grated Ene's nerves. Whenever she peeked in on Momo and Kido, the two of them were being so boring! Momo would be sitting next to Kido while Kido was reading a book or a newspaper and they won't be doing anything couple-y! It was a huge damper on her blackmailing game. Eventually, something began to spawn inside of Ene's mind. Often, couples would say 'I love you' to one another but Kido and Momo had yet to say anything at all. This was worrying, what if they broke up and Shintaro went back to being a stay-at-home NEET and she'd never see the light of day again?! No, no, no! This couldn't happen, she had to get them to admit their feelings to one another even if they were already dating or this would be the end of her peaceful life!

"Little sister! Say you love Danchou!"

The sudden outburst caused Kido to choke on the coffee she had been drinking, Momo quickly looked at Ene with widened eyes and the cybernetic girl placed her hands on her hips oblivious to the chaos she caused. Wiping up the mess, Kido glanced over her shoulder.

"What is that about?"

Ene huffed before sticking her nose into the air. The rest of the Dan had left earlier that day due to a special sale and they urged Kido to stay home. Although, Kano teased her somewhat at wanting to spend more time with her lover earning him a hardy kick to the face. Ene decided to stay behind but she wouldn't tell either of them wanting to gauge their events alone together. Kido got up a bit later than usual after heading back to bed. Her and Momo shared a room together, and they slept in the same bed. It was very cute watching them sleep. The morning sun would rise and the light would pour in the room, Kido's hair would be undone and made a halo around her head. Momo would be curled into her side with her arms tucked around her torso while Kido's arm would be thrown around her. The two of them looked so happy with dual smiles on their faces, at peace with the world.

How could they have possibly not admitted their undying life for one another?!

"Couples say 'I love you' all the time! And you two have yet to say it ever, so hurry up and say it Momo! Or do you not love Danchou?!"

Momo stiffened before glancing at Kido who was seemingly waiting for an answer although she was sipping her coffee nonchalantly. With a sigh, she looked down at the phone. Ene grinned triumphantly. This was it. This was the moment she was waiting for. She would finally hear the words!

"I can't say I love her."

Everything stopped. The world seemed like it would blow up in that moment. WHAT DID SHE SAY!? If Ene had an actual body, she'd probably be slapping Momo around at the moment. Did the idol really say that?! In front of Kido? Why wasn't Kido taking it harshly? Why was she just sipping her coffee?!

"Don't worry, Danchou! I knew little sister picked up her brothers less than wanted traits."

Kido cracked a smile at this and a pink blush bloomed on Momo's cheeks.

"T-That is not why," she stammered. "And I haven't gotten any of Onii-san's traits!"

The messy hair and tousled clothing could have proven otherwise. Although Kido found it cute on Momo, but the shy expression along with the glance at everything but Kido caused her heart to thump in her chest.

"The reason why I can't say I love her is because..I don't. I-I'm.."

Kido lowered her mug and tilted her head to the side before Momo quickly turned to face her, shouting with her eyes closed.

"I'm in love with you, Tsubomi!"

Kido could have dropped her mug at that moment, she could've bursted into flames with the amount of fire burning in her cheeks. However, her chest felt so much lighter and a smile tugged at her lips. Momo could have melted at that moment, the smile on her face was so beautiful.

"Thank you. I'm in love with you too, Momo."

While the two were locked in a passionate gaze, Ene was planning their wedding trying to find a suitable gown and tuxedo for the respective pair.


	3. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

There was something that had been bothering her since she and Momo began dating. She just couldn't say it! Kido could never say that she and Momo were 'girlfriends'. It was like the word choked her to death before she could even say it. Momo loved her green-haired girlfriend. She loved how she was always calm and collected, her cooking skills, her bravery, and her smile. It always made her melt where she was standing and her heart pound like she was running a race. However! Kido could be so shy like a baby lamb sometimes that it was insanely cute! The formidable leader couldn't even admit that she was dating an idol?! Looking at Kido from over the breakfast table, everyone else was eating rather happily enjoying the meal that Kido made. Kido, herself, was drinking coffee unaware of the gaze that her girlfriend was giving her from the other side of the table.

After she had finished her coffee and everything on her plate, she stood and went to put in the sink. That is when Momo decided to make her move. Slamming her hands down on the table, all attention went to Momo as though her eye ability was intact. Shifting her head up slowly, she made a menacing yet determined look at Kido with her fingers curled into a fist and a look of absolute volition raged in her eyes. Kido looked like a deer caught in headlights unable to figure whether she should run or simply wait for Momo to say something.

"DANCHOU! You're my girlfriend!"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Kido dropped her dishes in the sink, her face illuminating bright pink. Kano blinked before bursting out in laughter, Seto chuckled behind his hand and Mary giggled while Shintaro and Ene snickered to themselves noticing the embarassed look on Kido's face. Momo didn't mind, she simply wanted to gauge her girlfriend's reaction. The blush darkened on Kido's cheeks, and she could feel as though her soul was leaving her body.

"Danchou, don't pass away! We've been dating for a while now! Danchou!"

Momo shook Kido quickly trying to get her back to her senses. In a low murmur, she could hear her girlfriend's voice and Momo quickly kissed her.

Kido had said.

"I know, but it still feels too good to be true."


	4. Confession

**Confession**

"Do it today!"

"You have to do it today, Kido!"

"If not today, you'll never tell her."

Seto, Mary, and Kano crowded around Kido instructing her on how to confess her undying love for a certain idol. Well, not undying.. but it was a pretty serious thing. Anyway, Kido was supposed to go out with Momo today to buy some clothes for her next show. She also was supposed to buy things for herself courtesy of Momo Kisaragi but she wasn't so comfortable with doing such a thing. Hanging out with Momo would be a plus but actually shopping and doing things of the sort was out of the question. Though the news leaked out to the rest of the Dan, and now everyone was trying to give her advice on how to confess. Her heart was thundering in her chest to be honest, and she decided not to wear her hood today so if she got the nerve to tell Momo it wouldn't be awkward and she could actually look at her. Although, they weren't helping as much as they thought they were!

The doorbell rang and the door slid open. Momo popped her head in. Kido's heart nearly stopped in her chest. She looked so cute. Wearing her usual pink hoodie and shorts, her hair was let down and a few strands were braided. Her head tilted to the side noticing Kido sitting on one end of the couch with everyone crowded around her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Seto, Mary, and Kano leapt to their feet yelling out a chorus of 'no' before running out of the door. Momo whirled about as they ran, although Mary was carried by Seto. Once she was back in equilibrium, she looked at Kido.

"What was all that about?"

Kido shrugged her shoulders before standing up.

"Eh? Y-You're not wearing your hood today?"

"Nah, I decided not to."

Kido almost missed the dust of pink on Momo's cheeks but casted it off as something else. The two of them headed out and into the streets looking at different stores and examining different articles of clothing. Momo tried to push some skirts on Kido but she steadily refused instead looking at pants and jackets. They both decided on things that they liked and headed home with several bags being toted along.

"Uwah, that was fun!" Momo said tossing her arms up. "Did you have fun, Danchou? Danchou?"

"I-uhm.."

Momo stopped and the streetlights flickered on. She stared at Kido who was staring at her feet. Walking closer, she leaned down to look at her eyes.

"Kido?"

"I-I had fun too, Momo. I.. I really did. I.. I enjoyed spending every minute with you. I-It was nice.."

Her hand tightened around the strings of the bag.

"Well, I liked spending time with you too~! Were you just trying to get th-"

"I like you!"

"Eh?"

"I-I mean.."

Kido lifted her head, the blush on her cheeks darkening.

"I really like you, Momo. You're always so nice and charming to everyone that you meet. You light up a room just by being in it. You make me smile without even knowing, and I-.."

"I like you too, Kido."

Her heart could have exploded when Momo's lips touched her cheek.

"..I really like you too."


	5. Proximity

**Proximity**

Like any respectful person, Kido had a need for her own personal space. It wasn't something that she enforced when being held onto by Mary or when someone sits next to her, but she hated to be touched unnecessarily. Memories of the licking flames against her skin were torture and she rejected any type of contact whatsoever. However, she wasn't prepared! She wasn't prepared at all for an idol sitting on her lap. Staring eye to eye with Momo Kisaragi, Kido's heart was thundering in her chest. Over time, the two of them had become closer. After clearing up that Kido wasn't a ghost bent on haunting her, Momo actually took nicely to her. The two of them prepared meals together, went shopping, listened to music, and even had little 'girl days' as Momo called it. Although she didn't show it very much, she was thankful and happy to have someone to hang out with. Mary was nice, but she liked to be around her flowers or Seto more than Kido. Kano was far too annoying, Seto had a part time job and Shintaro was always with Ene.

But Kido didn't expect for these feelings to produce in her chest. It was confusing, suffocating even. She didn't realize what it was. However, her bubble had allowed Momo in nonetheless. She remembered walking through the streets with Momo at her side, and some girls took notice of her. Kido had faded immensely from their sight as they were taken to Momo. The idol flashed her an apologetic smile before setting to shooing the girls away in the most polite way possible. A surge of envy raced through Kido's heart staring at them as they stared at her with such adoration. No one was allowed to look at Momo that way. But she didn't blame them. Momo was like a flame that attracted moths. She was the light in the dark. She could light up a room without even trying, and she was beauty in personified form. Okay, that last one was very cheesy but you get the idea.

She was special.

Then looking at herself, Kido realized that she was not. She realized that day there was a difference between Momo and herself even when she tried to bridge that gap. For that reason, she turned her eyes away and continued on ignoring the cries of the shorter girl. It was better when her music drowned everything out and she was left alone. That way her bubble could close in on her again and she could be at peace with herself. Since that day, she had been avoiding Momo in a way. They wouldn't make meals together, go shopping or anything. Kido even made sure to finish her breakfast beforehand as to not look at the idol. She didn't want to see her. She didn't want to feel that pain in her chest anymore, it hurt and she hated it.

"Jealousy."

"Eh?" Kido said finally coming back to reality.

Momo's eyes were filled with emotions labeled with 'pain', 'confusion', and 'love'. Love?

"Danchou, you were feeling jealousy that day."

Looking away, she hid her face in her jacket choosing not to look at the idol. Though in one sweeping movement, her hood fell and lips brushed against her ear.

"I love you, Tsubomi."

In that instant, she knew she could never shut Momo out again.


	6. Magnetic

**Magnetic**

There was something about Momo Kisaragi. There had always been something about her, though despite what Kano said - Kido knew there was something more. With her hands tucked in her hoodie, she watched the Dan from a distance examining them or particularly **her. **Her bright pink hoodie, that orange-ish colored hair, bright eyes, creamy pale skin, and her particularly large bust. Kido found herself staring at Momo more and more often, though she wasn't completely sure why. They had been working on helping her figure out how to turn her power on and off. It wasn't very hard and she seemed to be catching on although she slipped here and there. Though that didn't help with Kido's eyes constantly being attracted to her. It also happened at the oddest of times which were rather embarrassing.

One evening while Kido had been cooking, Momo walked by in a shirt that stopped above her belly button and rather fitting shorts. She said that she was going on a run with Mary, and since it was early - no one would bother them. Kido was aiming to give her the usual nod but once she walked past, her head shot up and she looked over. Her face colored pink when Momo caught her staring and she quickly adverted her eyes continuing with what she was doing with shaky hands. Momo had stood very closely to her whenever she was scared that her power would attract others. It was completely understandable with her circumstances, but sometimes the space would become too close. Her heart would be thundering in her chest and she'd feel the idol's hand brush against her own at times.

If only she could just master her power, then Kido wouldn't have to worry about all of these distractions!

Everyone gravitated towards home ready to hit the hay. Though Kido pulled Momo to the side in the hallway after everyone entered their respective rooms. The idol tilted her head to the side. The leader had been acting rather weird today. She didn't look at her as often, and she was rather rigid with her movements instead of loose and fluid like she usually was. It was rather worrying but since it was Kido, she didn't bother to worry that much.

"Danchou?"

"Master your power."

Momo raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it, Kisaragi, constantly having my eyes drawn towards you is causing several accidents and mistakes to happen and I-"

A pair of lips were pressed against her owns silencing the rest of her rant. Kido's eyes widened as they molded over her own almost like two pieces of a puzzle. Her eyes slowly slipped shut and she returned the kiss adding pressure to it. Momo tasted like cotton candy, possibly from the sweets at the concesssion stand. She smelled like vanilla, and her skin was smooth to the touch as Kido's hands found their way to her waist sitting there with her fingers tucked under the girl's hoodie touching her bare skin. Momo wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and laced her fingers under the green locks of hair shown as the hood fell from her head. Their lips remained locked for a moment before they slowly leaned away from one another, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Danchou, I already mastered my power."

"Eh? Th-"

"Hehe, I guess I'm just a danchou-magnet."

Kido felt her cheeks burn and Momo grinned before letting her go, although giving her one last peck on the cheek before running to her room and shutting the door. The next day, Momo wrapped her arms around Kido's torso and kissed the back of her neck.

"Opposites attract, we're just magnetic Danchou."


	7. Wedding Dress

It has come to my attention that the fluff factor in this fanfiction has been extraordinarily high, and I have come here to dash those hopes. My friends, fluff is not appreciated if pain does not come with it. Therefore, I now instruct you to find your nearest box of tissues along with perhaps a cuddly friend or bear in presentation of **Wedding Dress**.

* * *

"You look handsome, Tsubomi."

Kido's eyes flickered from the hands that were doing her tie to her older sister Ayano who was smiling brightly at her. Although that smile faltered upon seeing the half-dead look in her younger sister's eyes. Today was a day for celebration. The union between Kano Shuuya and Momo Kisaragi, a day that everyone would remember. The day that Kido Tsubomi was wishing would be over with every passing second. She was too late. She was too late to say what she had wanted to say. The words that she wanted to convey to the idol were now locked away in her heart with the fantasy of what could have been. Now she was standing here preparing to go to the chapel and watch the love of her life be handed off to her brother. The sight would have been too much to bare.

"Tsubomi?"

She could feel the tears touching the corners of her eyes but couldn't bare to open them. Quickly making herself vanish, she slid past Ayano before running out of the open door. Green hair flowing behind her, polished shoes moving like blurs against the floor - she couldn't hear Ayano calling out to her for her to stop. The front door flew open and she raced down the street from their apartment trying not to shed tears. How could this have happened? How could she have let it get this far? She could remember it almost as if it were yesterday, the day that her heart broke in two.

[FLASHBACK]

Kano was fidgeting slightly with Momo by his side. This caused Kido and the others to look up in curiosity. Kano never fidgeted. Whenever he did, it was after Kido hit him. The signs showed. Their hands were touching, they had dual blushes on their cheeks and the nervous laughter sealed the deal.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." Momo said.

Shintaro's eyes flickered to Kido who turned to face them.

"Kano and I are going out!"

Kido's heart exploded in her chest and fell into the deepest parts of her soul. Everyone else began to exclaim except for her and Shintaro. Shintaro's eyes slowly shut as Kido's began to dim. All she could see was Momo who was trying to calm everyone down, laughing and smiling. Slowly standing, she felt her body move in slow motion as she passed them by.

"Dancho-"

The door closed gently and she could feel a tear slip down her cheek before she vanished as the door open, a confused idol looking left and right to find her.

[FLASHBACK END]

Since that day, she steadily avoided Kano and Momo. She couldn't see them together. She couldn't see what was going to happen and she didn't want to be apart of it. Then Ene had to send that invitation to her phone and she couldn't ignore the reality anymore. Her footsteps slowed and she checked her watch.

3:00 PM.

The wedding should have been over by now. She must have been gone for a while. Pulling out her phone, there were over twenty missed calls most of them from Ayano and Shintaro along with Mary and Seto. She couldn't face any of them. Not like this. She'd have to have time. Maybe a few weeks or a month. Then her phone rang. It rang with the ringtone that she had set up specifically for Momo.

"..."

She looked towards her phone before moving to put it in her pocket ignoring the ringing. Standing in a secluded place, she didn't need to be bothered with talking to someone or she may have cried on the spot. She remembered this place clearly, it was the place that she and Momo had first met when she freaked her out with her eye power. She remembered those things fondly and it caused her chest to swell and then ache.

"Please pick up, Tsubomi."

Startled, Kido looked over her shoulder noticing a orange haired girl in a beautiful wedding dress. Her heart stopped in her chest as she noticed her hands. They were clenched but there were no rings.

"Please pick up the phone, Danchou!"

She hadn't been called Danchou in a while. After ignoring almost everyone, the only one who was around her was her sister and Shintaro. Her chest ached and she took a step back ready to turn and run.

"Don't run away from me again! Please, Tsubomi. Please. All I wanted to do was talk to you, all I wanted to do was talk and understand. Didn't you even read the text correctly?!"

The text?

She looked down at her phone scrolling to the invitation.

_You are hereby invited to the union of Momo Kisaragi and __ Kido Tsubomi._

- Kano Shuuya

"...Momo?"

She looked up finding the girl smiling at her with tears in her eyes before raising both of her hands, two rings sitting in her palm. One was rather plain just like Kido imagined hers to be while the other had a beautiful gem.

"I changed my mind. I changed my mind, Tsubomi.."

"...Momo."

The girl placed both rings in one hand before reaching into her dress to pull out her phone. She dialed a number before putting it to her ear. Kido's phone rang and she looked down before looking up at her. Putting it to her ear, she pressed 'accept call'.

"Tsubomi, I can't marry Shuuya. He is very kind and sweet. But.. my place is with you. I picked out my wedding dress, I made everything for me and you. So if you don't mind, here and now.. will you please forgive-"

"Marry me."

Kido's voice was stern and her eyes were warm. She held out her hand to Momo, taking the rings from her. Ending the call, she got down to one knee before taking her hand.

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you.. even if you were with someone else, I should have respected it and stood beside you. I suppose I couldn't. I love you, Momo."

Momo's eyes filled with tears and she nearly choked on them when Kido slid the ring onto her finger.

"...Marry me? I promise, I'll never hide from you again."

Wrapping her arms around Kido's neck, Momo pressed kisses to her lips before squeezing her tight.

"You look beautiful, Momo. You look very beautiful in your wedding dress."

As the two embraced and kissed one another, the Dan peeked out from their hiding place all dressed in wedding attire.

"You think that we should tell them that the wedding starts in an hour?"

"Nah, let them have their moment."


	8. Small Bump

**Small Bump**

A soft whining sound echoed throughout the Dan's apartment as Momo held a little baby in her arms. The baby had a tuft of green hair on her head, though her eyes were the prettiest shade of brown that Momo had ever seen. She was rather chubby but the smile on her face was one to die for. Hugging her child close to her chest, Momo smiled down at her with affection. Her cute little, Tsubomi. Tsubomi cooed softly and played with the strands of her mother's hair that happened to fall in her face. At that moment, the door open and closed and Momo glanced up to see Kido walking through.

"Danchou?"

Noticing the two of them curled up together in bed, Kido put a finger to her lips before walking to kneel down next to them. Tsubomi noticed her at that moment and squealed in delight before reaching out to try and reach her. Her small fingers grazed Kido's cheek and the older girl chuckled before kissing the tips of the baby's fingers. Her and Momo's eyes met at that moment and Tsubomi watched as her parents shared a kiss before nuzzling either side of her face.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she, Danchou?"

Kido nodded wordlessly and stroked the strands on Tsubomi's head. Even though she had her hair, she had her mother's eyes and that was the best thing. Moving to climb into bed with them, she wrapped an arm around Momo's waist, propped her head up with her hand against her head and her elbow sitting upwards as she watched Tsubomi squirm and take in their little family room. Eventually, the three of them fell asleep. Tsubomi lying on her back while Momo was tucked close to Kido's front and Kido's face was tucked in her hair. The rest of the Dan peeked inside, having gone shopping for the baby only to take secret pictures and giggle over the couple and their two month old child.

* * *

_Five years later._

"Mommy!"

A bright eyed girl with mid-back length green hair raced up the steps that led to the Kido-Kisaragi household before pushing the door open. She giggled excitedly running into her mother's arms before being tossed up in the air and then caught. Wrapping her arms around Momo's neck, Momo smiled at her with a little chuckle.

"Now what are you so excited about?"

Kido came around the corner seeming rather exhausted, her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her clothes were covered in dried mud along with bits and pieces of dirt and grime. She groaned and Momo took in a second to look from her wife to her daughter. Tsubomi and Kido were dirtier than Seto when he came back from his jobs.

"What happened?"

Kido held up a little doll that looked just like Momo. It seemed mangled to pieces but when Tsubomi caught sight of it, she took it and hugged it tight.

"A bunch of kids wanted it, Tsubomi tried to get it back and then the parents got involved and apparently one of the moms didn't like it and encouraged the child to push Tsubomi. Then I had to get involved, a-"

"Kido, tell me you didn't use your eye power.."

Kido and Tsubomi looked almost identical as they looked the opposite way with that nonchalant demeanor.

"...You dorks. Alright, alright. Go get cleaned up."

Tsubomi climbed down from her mother and ran to the bathroom while Kido aimed to sneak past, Momo grabbed her arm.

"Next time? Call me."

Kido nodded before being pulled into a kiss. Tsubomi peeked around the corner observing her parents. Kido's arms around Momo's waist and Momo's arms around Kido's neck, and once they pulled away - the smile they shared was the one Tsubomi was happy to see everyday.


	9. Close

**Close**

"Hey Kano?"

The blonde haired boy glanced up from his game to look towards Seto who was busy staring over his shoulder. It was rather hot that day although everyday was hot considering it was summer. The fans were blowing nonstop in the Dan's apartment although they were placed in different rooms where everyone was occupying. The only ones in the living room were Seto, Kano, Momo, and Kido. Though upon following his gaze, Kano's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose a bit. Their silent commander was leaning back against the couch without a care in the world, one arm behind her head while the other was wrapped around the waist of a certain idol. Said idol had her head against the commander's shoulder while she was perched upon her lap. The two of them were wrapped in silence seemingly asleep with the fan blowing and their chests rising and falling slowly.

"Ohoho, Kido has found herself a little girlfri- ow!"

Seto winced.

"I think thats just a habit for her, even when she hears your voice in her dreams - she just has to hit you."

Kano rolled his eyes before slipping his phone out of his pocket to try and take a picture of them but when he looked to the lens, they were gone.

"What did you think that you were doing, Kano."

He paled and threw his hands up before retreating into Seto's arms hiding behind him in fear of being hit again. Seto chuckled and held Kano's hand as the two of them went to make lunch while Kido reappeared with a sleepy Momo on her lap. The idol looked up at her green haired companion before placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Kido's entire face turned bright pink and she gulped before looking down at her timidly, Momo smiled and placed a hand on her cheek before kissing the corner of her mouth.

"M-Momo?"

She giggled and put a finger to her lips before tucking her head into the crook of Kido's neck, eventually the two of them lulled to sleep thinking happily of the other.


	10. Yuri

**Alright guys, there is something that I want to tell you.** All of my fics? Yeah, they're based on headcanons that I'm basically getting from tumblr. So I'll tell you guys what, if you want me to write anything or if you have any ideas that you want to put to work - just inbox them to me or put them in a review and I will do them - no matter what it is. But considering that this fanfic is rated T, please keep them K-T and if there are any M, I'll do them to the best of my ability and send them via chat. Cool, kay~!

Headcanon: Kido and Momo's relathionship got Mary into yuri.

* * *

The little medusa peeked timidly around the corner admiring the two women locked into one another that were unable to notice her presence. Everyone else in the Dan had something to do today but Mary had fallen asleep and missed her chance to leave with the rest. That left Kido and Momo alone - together. Over some time, she found herself increasingly interested in the relations between two girls and finally she was going to get her answer. Holding her book to her chest, she crept around the corners hoping to catch a glimpse of the two without giving herself away. Then she found them, and her cheeks burned a bright pink.

Kido's hands were on either side of the counter, Momo sitting on top of it. The two of them were sharing small kisses, touches and nuzzles though they didn't leave their original places. Momo's eyes were sparkling and Kido had a small smile on her face. The idol reached out and wrapped her arms around the green haired girl's neck drawing her in closer. Their lips met again, fitting as if two puzzle pieces had found their mate and Kido's arms slipped around Momo's waist locking into place. Their kisses were soft and sweet, give and take only to grow a bit more heated once Kido grew a nerve. She nibbled on Momo's bottom lip causing the latter to open her mouth in answer, delving her tongue about she tasted every last inch of her beautiful girlfriend. A bright pink hue touched Momo's cheeks and she melted into Kido's embrace, the latter having to step closer and hold her so that she didn't slip off the counter.

"T-Tsubomi.."

They broke apart for air long enough for Momo to utter her name, her cheeks darkening in hue noticing the look in Kido's eyes although Mary couldn't see it for herself. Kido's hand reached upwards to pull the zipper on Momo's jacket slipping it off her shoulders as she kissed each inch of skin. Mary's heart beat wildly in her chest and she gulped before hugging her book tighter trying not to make any sudden movements or noises. But Kido's eyes snapped to hers just as Momo let out a rather strange sound.

_Go away, Mary._

Mary squeaked before trying to run away tripping over her feet. Momo lifted her head quickly only to be pulled back into the lull with a kiss. The last thing Mary could hear before she shut her room was a satisfied sigh and a rather interesting cry.


	11. Happy Birthday Danchou!

Oh god, what kind of Kage-Pro fan am I if I don't even know when Kido's birthday was?! Oh well, one of my reviewers **Awakened Clare **told me that Kido's birthday is on the 2nd of January. Also, I was asked to do several fics which I am going to do from newest to oldest starting with **Awakened Clare**'s.

Can you write a chapter where Momo buys Kido a Kitten for her Birthday. which is January 2nd. she really likes cute things and I think it would be adorable

Why yes, Clare, yes I can. Without further ado, Happy Birthday Danchou!

* * *

It wasn't everyday that you saw Momo Kisaragi on the streets.

It wasn't everyday that you saw Momo Kisaragi in a pet shop.

Especially obsessing over buying a kitten.

She hopped from one cage to the next examining the little creature inside. Nibbling on her lip, she flailed a few times looking from one to the other trying to find the perfect one. The employees glanced at one another before looking at the idol who was constantly murmuring to herself.

"This one?"

"Will she like this one?"

"Oh man, this - OH MY GOD! This is the one!"

She quickly turned and the employees stood at attention, once the papers were signed and the name was selected - she raced out of the shop with the little courier and a bundle tucked into her hoodie as she outran the crowd behind her.

"Momo? Why're you out of breath?"

Momo broke through the door to the Dan's apartment and came face to face with Kido Tsubomi. A blush settled in on her cheeks and she crossed her arms over her chest to try and keep the little bundle from moving. Her eyebrow raised and she tilted her head to the side before looking towards the suspicious growth in the girl's hoodie that looked bigger and squirmier than her breasts.

"Momo?"

"I-I know today is your birthday and you don't really like to celebrate it, but I decided to go out and buy you a present!"

A blush settled in on Kido's face and the rest of the Dan members were brought to attention. She could feel their stares on her back and gave a glare over her shoulder before sighing.

"Momo, you really don't have to do th-"

She turned only to have a little bundle with bright orange fur and chocolate brown eyes staring her in the face. Its ears twitched from time to time and its tiny tail swung from side to side. Kido was frozen in place and the kitten pawed at her nose before licking the tip of her nose.

"M-Momo, what is this?"

"Hm? Oh, this is your present. Its a cute little kitten that I found in the pet shop."

"I-I see.."

"I named her Kidomomo."

That set it off.

Kido's face exploded pink and she began to flail.

"K-Kidomomo?! Why Kidomomo? What would give you the idea to name her Kidomomo?!"

Momo's cheeks darkened in pink and she held Kidomomo to her chest.

"I was thinking, since we're dating.. that would be our pairing name if we were in an anime."

Kido looked down and a small smile formed as she took Kidomomo from Momo. The little kitten curled up close to her chest and Kido's eyes flickered from it to Momo.

"Okay, thank you very much Momo.."

"Eh? Y-You're welcome! Happy Birthday Danchou!"

Against her better judgement, Momo kissed Kido lightly and the girl sputtered while the rest of the Dan grinned and hid behind a corner watching the two. Kido gave them a glare but nonetheless returned the kiss, little Kidomomo curled between them with a smile on her face.


	12. Honeymoon Pt 1

Hey guys! This is OUAP! I wanted to share something with you guys real quick that I think would be rather beneficial to you seeing as I'm about to go on a Kidomomo tangent. Okay, to put it simply - everyone has their way of dealing with stress. I've been having a lot of ups and down in my life lately which have been affecting my writing. But then I realized something. The reason why I write is because I am able to express myself and expel all of my anger and sadness out on the words that I am typing or penciling down, whichever. For that reason, I have decided to go on a Kidomomo, Mikannie, and other fanfic tangent starting with Kidomomo. I want to write a collection of 19. 19 fics! If any of you would like to give me ideas, you can contact me via my tumblr. My tumblr is usagination and I will write whatever or you can email me on contactonceuponapencil 

On that note, I received a review from **Msmusicful; **also Ms thank you for following me on Tumblr - I have 23 followers now! YAY~! For that reason, I am going to make yours a two part. But yeah, still, if anyone else followed me which I haven't thanked - I'll thank you and probably give you something extra too. Anyhow~! She/He asked: Can u write it about kido and Momo going on their honeymoon. Heh heh im kinda embarrassed to ask u this request..

Don't be embarrassed to ask me anything , I would love to write this for you. Without further ado, Honey Moon Pt. 1

* * *

It was happening! It really, really was happening!

Momo hadn't felt this lightheaded since she and Kido said her vows. Oh, she could remember that day like it just happened yesterday! Which it did but still! Kido looked so handsome. Her hair was brushed and falling over her shoulders, the suit she was wearing complimented her nicely and that look and that smile!

"Momo, are you alright?"

She snapped out of her daze only to look towards the source of the voice and noticed her wife standing there with a confused expression and a beachball in her hands. Oh, thats right! They were packing to go on their honeymoon trip to Osaka. The rest of the Dan were rather busy because after the wedding, many of them had to get back to their daily lives. Momo sighed softly and took the ball from Kido before tossing it and then whacking it into the back of the car. Kido shook her head before ruffling Momo's hair to which the younger grinned.

"This is going to be great! We're going to go to the beach and eat ice cream and stay up late and watch movies!"

"You make it sound like we're teenage girls again."

Momo's face darkened pink and she folded her arms before lifting her nose in the air.

"Don't worry, Momo, I still find you cute as ever."

Momo blinked before looking at her. Kido smiled and turned to get in the car after shutting the trunk. The idol fidgeted a bit before following her green haired spouse. While driving, Momo glanced at Kido from time to time while the latter kept her eyes on the road. She blushed and reached out to touch Kido's hand only to have hers be grabbed and their fingers laced together .

For the rest of the ride, Momo played with Kido's hand and sang songs on the radio while Kido listened with a smile on her face.

After a few hours of driving along with stretch, sleep and eating breaks - they arrived at their hotel.

"M-Momo?! What is this place?!"

Momo grinned.

"The Ritz Carlton! A five star hotel and one of the most expensive p- ugh!"

Kido seized her by the shoulders and stared with wide eyes.

"This must have costed a fortune!"

"But nothing is too good for you, Kido.."

Kido stopped and stares at her before sighing. Momo smiled and pecked her cheek before the bellhop came to help them unload their belongings and head to their room. The room itself was dazzling. Two bathrooms, a balcony, one large bedroom, a living room, a walk in closet, a little study area, and a kitchen along with a laundry room. It was like a house. Kido collapsed onto the bed once they were inside exhausted from driving.

Momo made sure to lock the doors before going to tend to her wife. Noticing the sleeping Kido, she giggled and started to undress her before dressing her in her pajamas. She did the same and tucked them both in, giving Kido a little kiss and curling up to her.

"Momo..arigato.."

She opened one eye and smiled.

"...No problem, Tsubomi."


	13. Definition of Perfection

I'm back~! Hey guys, I am back and I am ready to write more Kidomomo fanfiction! However, I want to get on a bit of a real level with you guys for a second. One of my reviewers **OooO**told me not to be bothered if not many people comment on my story. Honestly, I've always wanted to be known for my writing. I was always so afraid to write books and things of the sort because I didn't want to be hated and forgotten, and just a has-been. I wanted to be someone like JK Rowling and etc. Anyway, I'm glad whenever I get a review from one of you guys. It makes me feel special, and it makes me feel loved. Thanks so much guys, I owe all of what I have so far to you. Anyway, I noticed that I had a few other requests beforehand so I decided to get those out of the way real fast and one of them pertained to the kind of mood I am in.

This one is for all of you who don't believe that you are **Perfect.**

Her hands slightly trembled as she stared at the magazine cover. There she was again, the picture perfect girl. However, she noticed that something was off. Her body. It wasn't proportioned the same as her real one, and when she called her agent to ask – he had told her they needed to do a bit of editing. Her heart plummeted into the bottom of her stomach as she went to the mirror in the bathroom that evening. Looking herself over, she grabbed at little parts of her body stretching and her confidence diminished as she observed each bit of fat. Pulling her hood on after she got dressed, Momo headed into town and noticed groups of girls fawning over the magazines exclaiming that they wanted to be "skinny" and "beautiful" just like her.

But that wasn't the real her!

Did that mean she wasn't beautiful?

Before they could catch onto her looking, she tugged her hood down and made her way back to the base. Everyone was currently doing their own thing. Kido was making lunch, Mary was playing a game with Seto, Kano and Ene were talking, Shintaro was resting and Hibiya was trying to wake up Konoha. When Momo barged in however, all eyes were drawn to her though it wasn't because of her eye power. Shintaro blinked out of his sleep and noticed his baby sister's appearance. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and fell around her head shadowing over her eyes that were glowing red with tears falling down her cheeks. Her chest heaved, and her face was flushed.

The questions came in flurries but she ran past, sobs following her. Shintaro stood ready to go after her only for Kido to beat him to it. She glanced back at them with the sternest expression that she had ever used before walking after the trainwreck which was Momo Kisaragi. Finding the girl curled up in her room, she hugged her pillow to her chest and sobbed her heart out.

It was hard.

It was so hard.

They constantly berated her with talk of becoming skinnier. Gave her the idea to diet or use pills, even to binge eat. But she was beautiful, she believed that she was beautiful because her mother and her father always told her. Even Shintaro told her that she was pretty from time to time. Why would they want to change her? They always talked about making her seem more attractive to the public, that girls wanted to be like her and she had to make an image that was impossible for them to reach to continue gaining more fans. Why did she have to fool everyone to make them like her? Why couldn't she just be herself?

The tears continued to fall and sobs racked her body.

"Momo?"

Kido reached out to touch her only to have her hand smacked away as Momo curled into a tighter ball scooting away from her. She shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"Don't touch me, I-I'm disgusting. I'm disgusting!"

That is when Kido noticed it. The magazine. She picked it up and looked from Momo to the magazine and then to Momo once again. Momo's eyes widened. Now she knew. Now she knew how imperfect she was. Turning her eyes away, she wished for once that Kido would just disappear. A hand touched her hand, and she readied herself to smack it away only for another to join it and grip her shoulder.

"Would you just leave me alone Tsubomi! Look at me! I'm disgusting! I-I'm always being told to be like this or be like that. Be perfect or just become a has-been that will be forgotten. I'm ugly, Tsubomi. If I wasn't then why would they try to alter me? Why would they try to change me?!"

Kido watched as Momo's sobs intensified and the girl stopped fighting against her. Instead, she clung to her and buried her face in her neck sobbing while whimpering little apologies. Kido wrapped her arms around her and simply held her close stroking her hair and squeezing. Once Momo calmed down, she curled up comforted by the cradle that Kido provided.

"Kisa- Momo. There is no such thing as perfection, such a thing is unattainable. However, if I had to guess what perfection is – you are a close match to it. Even if everyone else doesn't approve of you, thank you for being just who you are. My definition of perfection."


	14. Attraction

A yawn escaped Kido's lips as she sat up and rubbed her head grumbling slightly. That was the last time she decided to go through with one of her father's experiments. Kicking back the blanket, she rose from the bed and wandered to the door only to stop once she reached the mirror. Slowly looking over, her eyes widened and she grabbed the mirror staring hard at herself. Long green hair was now cut shorter though her bangs still fell in her face, her shoulders were broader and she was a few inches taller. A significant amount of muscle was added, her face was less round and her chin was a bit more pronounced. Though what she dreaded most had yet to come. With a shaking hand, she opened her pants and peered down. Letting out a soundless scream, she shoved the door open and stormed out with a grumble. This couldn't get any worse.

Once she got to the kitchen, she found the Dan sitting and eating with a plate for her at the head of the table. It was Hibiya who first noticed her presence though he was immediately defensive.

"Hey! Who're you?!"

Everyone was then drawn to Kido's arrival and she sighed noting that her voice was considerably deeper than normal.

"Hibiya, everyone, its just me."

"...Kido?"

She slightly froze and glanced over noticing Momo standing there clad in her pajamas still staring at the girl now turned boy. This was great. Not only did she have to put up with this but Momo had to be there to see her as well.

"Yeah, it's me."

Kano's lips curled into a grin and he shot to his feet not one to pass up an opportunity to tease.

"Kido-chan is now a Kido-kun, hm? Well, I supposed that fits your way of speech and de-"

Kido's hand shot out and nailed him in his solar plexus causing the wind to knock out of him as he fell to the ground like a crumbled paper bag and gasped for breath. Ignoring him and everyone's stares, she walked to her side of the table and sat down beginning to eat.

"So, Kido, any explanation on how this happened?" Seto asked politely with a smile on his face.

Wiping her mouth with the napkin, Kido opened one eye.

"Father."

With that, the eye closed and she continued eating. Slowly yet surely everyone left it at that although they still had questions - Kano served as a reminder of what would happen if they teased or made Kido upset. Momo was still at a loss for words. Before Kido was quite cute, handsome even for a girl but now she was drop dead gorgeous. A part of her wanted to run to Kido and cuddle up to her but she promised that she'd keep their relationship on the DL. But it was so hard! Kido was so cute and she had so many kissable moments that they were insane to keep up with.

"Kisaragi, your hand is in the grits."

Snapping out of her reverie, Momo glanced down before squeaking quickly pulling her hand out and then wiping it off. She was aiming to get seconds but got distracted by her thoughts on Kido. Handsome, handsome Kido. Her beloved cool Kido who could pull anything off with a calm demeanor and a leadership unlike no other. By the time she came back, Kido was behind her putting her plate in the water.

"I'm going to get dressed, while I'm gone all of you can figure what we're going to do for the day."

With that the table lit up with conversation but Momo was steadily mesmerized. It was only when her phone began to vibrate that she was knocked out of her thoughts. Ene grinned at her before winking.

"Checking Kido out, eh?"

Momo shook her head quickly before looking up when Kido emerged from her room. She was clad in her usual hoodie, and jeans along with her shoes but she noticed that her hood was down. The rest of the Dan put up their dishes and headed to the door excited for their day out although Shintaro was complaining. Before Momo could leave out the door, Kido's hand touched her shoulder. Their lips collided when she turned around, and Momo almost melted on the spot.

"Guess I still got it, girl or boy."

Kido straightened up and walked by the idol with a smug smile though she slowed enough for Momo to come to her side and hold her hand as they walked.


	15. Sleepy Time

The door creaked open to Kido's room and Momo poked her head in before looking around. The older girl's room was rather clean and orderly though there wasn't a hint of a girlish sense in it seeming like a boy's room instead. Though Momo was more interested in the green-haired girl that laid in the bed covered by a blanket with her headphones and iPod laying next to her open hand. Kido looked absolutely adorable while she was sleeping. Her hair fell around her head like a halo, one arm was behind her head while the other hand was laid out and her clothes were riding up somewhat but not too much to seem suggestive. Momo creeped over next to her and picked up her iPod and headphones placing them on the side table before slipping in next to her. She always wondered if Kido was a cuddly person when she was sleeping and this was her chance to figure it out. Resting her head on Kido's shoulder, she soon fell asleep.

A fist wasn't the proper way to wake someone up.

It was actually a terrible way to wake someone up.

However, a fist is what granted Kido an early wake up call every night for the next week or so. At first, she questioned heavily why Kisaragi was in her bed but said nothing and just went back to sleep. Later on, she grew used to it and simply positioned her in a way that wouldn't give her any bodily harm. Now, she was staring at the sleeping girl. Kisaragi had thought that she was sleeping when she entered her room and fell asleep but Kido was only feigning sleep. Now she had a chance to look at Momo and analyze her. While she slept still as a rock, Momo liked to move in her sleep but always sought out a hint of warmth to bring close to her. It was rather cute.

She also had the tendency to hit rather hard in her sleep or kick vigorously. But as the nights of sleeping together went on, she merely moved often instead of doing anything else. Kido reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and the younger girl murmured lightly in her sleep before smiling a bit. Rolling her eyes, Kido laid down and wrapped one arm around Momo tucking her close to her chest.

The next morning, Kido was up making breakfast when Momo stumbled out of her room confused and well-rested. Everyone else was steadily walking to the table after a good nights sleep, though something was off. When Momo sat down, she reached back and pulled Kido's shirt down. Apparently it had been riding up in the back. In turn, Kido wiped off a bit of drool on Momo's cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear. No one said anything but kept watching as everyone started eating. A slight chill ran through Kido from the AC, and Momo stood to go turn it down a bit before seating once again. When Momo was about to spill a bit of sugar, Kido reached out and grabbed it quickly before giving it back to her.

Mary's eyes widened.

Was this yuri?!

Once breakfast was over, everyone went on their own way while Momo helped Kido with the dishes. Even though breakfast was good, Momo wanted to sleep a bit more and Kido noticed vaguely. She smiled a bit.

"Ready to go back to bed, Kisaragi?"

"Yeah.." Momo yawned.

She grasped the hem of Kido's shirt and drug her on the way wanting to hurry back to bed and cuddle with her Danchou.


	16. Cold Chills

Kido tried not to look at her girlfriend as she shook and shuddered. The two of them were sitting on the couch in one of the coldest summer nights of the season. Momo tried not to voice her opinion but Kido looked as if she was suffering as she rubbed her arms continuously and shivered from time to time. Her lover senses were tingling and she found that if she didn't say anything, Kido would be a popsicle before long. In the calmest way possible, Momo removed the blanket from her body that Kido had generously given to her. She reached out and wrapped an arm around Kido pulling her close into her own body. The green haired girl was going to protest only to fall short as Momo pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The warmth from Momo's kiss traveled throughout her body and she found herself falling into a lull. Placing her head on top of Momo's, the idol wrapped Kido in a hug so that they could share their warmth. It always ended up this way and Momo didn't particularly mind. Kido's arms unraveled and wrapped around Momo so that they were pressed close together. Eventually the two ended up rocking and fell back with Momo laying on top of Kido, the two of them just appreciating the other with tangled legs and hugging arms falling into a peaceful sleep warmed by the other's love.


	17. Viral Love Infection

The screen reflected in her brown irises as they traveled across the expanse of the web page that pulled up. She said nothing as she clicked away and the only sound filling the room was the constant tapping of keys or clicking noises of the mouse. Reaching over to grab the cola bottle near her, she took a swig before setting it back down and returned to typing. The clock flashed **12 AM **and upon glancing over at it, she groaned. Almost on cue, a girl waltzed onto her screen dressed in the most ridiculous clothes with a smile on her face and hands on her hips. The girl had bright orange eyes, brown eyes, wearing a pink hoodie with shorts and sneakers. Upon seeing Kido, her face lit up and she waved to her hoping to get her attention but Kido looked away from her as if she wasn't even there.

The girl frowned and glared hard at Kido who eventually began to sweat trying to keep her composure. Irritated at being ignored, the girl nonchalantly hopped up the web page and pressed the X. Once it vanished, Kido's eyes widened and she glared at the virus.

"Momo! What was that for?!"

Momo stuck out her tongue before shaking her head.

"You were being rude and not paying attention to me, Danchou!"

Kido sighed and slid down in her chair. It was three years since her sister, Ayano, had died from a suicide attempt. Since then, she had locked herself in her room and refused to leave for anything. Only two years ago, she came in contact with this virus after mistakenly opening up an e-mail sent to her computer. Momo was rather hyperactive and wouldn't leave her alone no matter what she did. The virus loved to sing, and she loved to dance but also was there for Kido when she was down just like today. 12 AM. It marked the anniversary of her sister's death.

"Danchou, are you going to stay in today as well?"

The green-haired girl's eyebrows furrowed and she looked away from Momo content with opening up another page. Momo's eyes grew darker, redder even and she slammed her hand against the desktop causing the loading process for the web page to stop. Kido looked at Momo in surprise only to find that the girl had grown slightly bigger until she was staring at Kido face to face almost as if they were video-chatting. Momo's eyes were laced with concern, but there was no way that could be for her. Momo was only a virus, she didn't have any real feelings. But that wouldn't explain why Momo continuously bothered her, why she continued to be apart of her life.

Maybe Momo was trying to save her from herself.

Kido's lips twitched and she looked down with her hair covering her face.

"Eh? D-Danchou! Was I a bit too scary? I'm sorry, w-why don't we look something up? I know a great movie that we can watch together!"

"Momo.."

These last few years with Momo had been hectic and annoying, but the girl was only looking out for her. Lifting her head, she found that she didn't mind Momo as much as she did before. She was only trying to push her away as a means to cope but may be Momo could save her just by being there. The orange-haired girl looked at Kido and gave her a smile before placing her hands to the screen.

"Yes, Danchou?"

"...Call me Tsubomi."

Momo's eyes widened a bit. The only one who called her that had been Ayano, but Ayano wasn't here anymore. It was only her and Momo. Slowly the surprised expression melted into one of understanding and her lips pulled upwards into a smile.

"Okay, Tsubomi.."


	18. Stubborn Lovin'

"Seto, Seto get up!"

The frog-looking lad groaned as he turned over to face his cat-eyed brother. Kano was abnormally excited and it must have been important it if he was ruining Seto's post-work nap. Though the look in Kano's eyes spelled something juicy was going on, and from the lack of a certain green-haired girl he'd say it had something to do with Kido's love life. Sitting up and at attention, Kano grinned and winked before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Oh, Kido~! Could you come here for a second?"

The door to Kido's room opened and shut, her footsteps echoing as she walked down the hall. Looking at them, she raised an eyebrow as if saying "what is it this time"? And Kano grinned wider.

"I have got a status report for you. Apparently, there is a new person with eyepowers and it is an idol!"

Seto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"An idol, which one?!"

"Kisaragi Momo-chan!"

Kido's eyes widened a bit before she rolled them and shrugged.

"So what?"

Seto and Kano shared a look before grinning at Kido almost as if they were two peas in a pod. Kido was such a dork. They both knew that she was attracted to women so what was the need to hide it? Oh wait, perhaps she was trying to play it off cool in front of them.

"But Kido, aren't you excited that we'll be living with an idol? A **female **idol?"

Kido gave him a glare before walking back down the hall.

"You're both idiots."

Once the door closed to her room though, they heard a thump and grinned in unison. Oh, this would be so much fun. Then Mary, sweet sweet little Mary stared at her male friends in confusion before looking at her book. Is this the yuri they were often talking about?

Though once Momo Kisaragi stood in front of Tsubomi Kido with an outstretched hand and a cutesy smile, Kano and Seto were cracking up as Kido stared dumbfounded. She was adorable. From her hair to her eyes to her clothing and even her voice, everything was perfect. She tried not to freak out on the inside, tucking her hands in her pockets and looking the other way with a blank expression trying to hide her blush by tucking her face into her hoodie. Kano then decided to step up and "relieve" his sister from her agony.

"You know, Momo-chan, if you are going to stay with us while you try to figure out your powers you're going to need a room. We don't have enough beds and there is simply no way that you can stay with the boys, why don't you stay with Kido?"

Seto noticed Kano's plan and Kido's shaking form that was oblivious to Momo. Then he shrugged, why not join it.

"I agree, Momo, it would be nice to share some type with a fellow girl. Don't you think?"

Momo brightened up and nodded. Kido's hands slowly raised from her pockets, and made menacing cracking noises. Seto and Kano had just signed their wills. That is when Momo turned to Kido with the brightest of smiles.

"That sounds good, don't you think? Like a sleepover!"

Kido's heart could have melted in her chest and she slowly nodded. Momo went on to get her things in Kido's room, and Kido watched as she leaved. Though the moment she turned the corner, Kido was beating the living crap out of Seto and Kano. Once Momo entered the room again, Seto and Kano were piles of mush being taken care of by Mary while Kido was sitting on the couch on her iPod. Weeks passed and Kido was getting to know Momo more and more. She knew what her favorite foods are, her dreams, her fears, what kind of manga she read. The more she learned about her, the more she fell but Kano and Seto were a constant pain in the ass.


End file.
